Many organizations are embracing the paradigm of Model Based Development in their production processes. “Model Based Development” refers to the practice of specifying, analyzing, and implementing systems using a common “model” containing a set of block diagrams and associated objects. System implementation typically involves automatically generating code for portions of the model, particularly portions corresponding to the system's control algorithm.
Graphical modeling environments are an example of software applications that may enable a user to model dynamic systems i.e., systems whose outputs change over time, using a graphical model, such as a block diagram. Some graphical modeling environments also enable simulation and analysis of models. Simulating a dynamic system in a graphical modeling environment is typically a two-step process. First, a user creates a graphical model, such as a block diagram, of the system to be simulated. A graphical model may be created using a graphical user interface, such as a graphical model editor. The graphical model depicts time-based relationships between the systems inputs, states, parameters and outputs. After creation of the graphical model, the behavior of the dynamic system over a specified time period is simulated using the information entered into the graphical model. In this step, the graphical model is used to compute and trace the temporal evolution of the dynamic systems' outputs (“execute the graphical model”), and automatically produce either deployable software systems or descriptions of hardware systems that mimic the behavior of either the entire model or portions of the model (code generation).
Dynamic systems may also be modeled textually. In this methodology, dynamic systems are described in an application specific language or code. Using this textual description, the dynamic system may be simulated and analyzed. Simulating a dynamic system in a textual modeling environment is typically a two-step process. First, a user creates a textual model, such as an M-file or LTI model, of the system to be simulated. A textual model may be created using a textual user interface, such as a textual model editor. The textual model depicts time-based relationships between the systems inputs, states, parameters and outputs. After creation of the textual model, the behavior of the dynamic system over a specified time period is simulated using the information entered into the textual model. In this step, the textual model is used to compute and trace the temporal evolution of the dynamic systems' outputs (“execute the graphical model”), and automatically produce either deployable software systems or descriptions of hardware systems that mimic the behavior of either the entire model or portions of the model (code generation).
There are many different techniques for modeling systems using different modeling environments. One problem with this is that a model created in one modeling environment may not be compatible with another modeling environment. As such, toolboxes possessing tools and functions of interest for use with a model may not be compatible with the modeling environment the model was created in. Thus what is need is a simple convenient way of interfacing a model regardless of model type.